1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio devices, and more particularly, to an improved headset docking device that is used with audio devices such as telephones and computers for retractably docking the headset to the audio device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headsets have been used in the past to receive and transmit audio signals between a user and audio devices. However, these headsets have had limitations, particularly when used in conjunction with telephones and computers.
Telephone Headsets
The telephone has evolved in the recent past to become more mobile and xe2x80x9chands-free.xe2x80x9d Mobility advances have been seen by cellular phones or other cordless phones that have permitted the user to use the telephone anywhere needed, most notably in automobiles where users spend much of their time. It is in these automobiles where the xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d ability of these telephones has had the most impact. Hands-free is understood to mean the ability to transmit and receive audio signals through the telephone without the user having to manually hold the telephone. However, even with hands-free telephones, there have been some limitations.
One of the main limitations with hands-free telephones is the poor audio performance. In conventional hands-free telephones, the main components of the hands-free telephones include a phone cradle, a loudspeaker to receive audio signals from the telephone and a microphone to transmit a user""s audio signal (i.e. signal containing a user""s voice) to the telephone. The poor audio performance results from the long distance between the user""s mouth and the microphone that allows ambient noise to blend with the user""s voice to cause noise. Even with current noise cancellation technology, the ambient noise interference creates poor audio performance. Additionally, the use of the loudspeaker increases ambient noise due to additional feedback that is created in closed areas, particularly in automobiles where mobile phones are increasingly being used. Outside of a closed environment, the ambient noise is even more of a problem since open spaces create opportunities for many different types of ambient noise to affect the audio performance.
To overcome these problems associated with loudspeakers, headsets have been used in conjunction with telephones to provide better quality audio reception and transmission to a user. These headsets are used in conjunction with cradles that hold the telephone in place in an automobile or on a user. The headsets are typically connected to the telephone or the cradle with a cord that transmits and receives the audio signals between the telephone and the user""s ear and mouth. Unfortunately, the headset and cord combination create a unique set of problems that create further limitations with these types of xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d devices.
One such problem is the placement of the headset and telephone when not in use. The headset and telephone may move in an automobile while driving to create a dangerous situation for one attempting to answer a telephone call or otherwise use the telephone and headset while driving. The phone and headset may not remain together in the automobile and therefore locating the phone and headset may create a danger while driving. Another problem includes the cord that becomes a distraction to a driver since the cord may become tangled or looped around other devices in the automobile. If this happens, problems may occur when a call arrives and the user tries to answer an incoming call when the headset cord becomes tangled.
To alleviate some of these concerns, certain telephones and cradles have created xe2x80x9creel-inxe2x80x9d devices to reel in cords into the cradle when (1) a button is pushed or pulled on the cradle or (2) a xe2x80x9cpull and releasexe2x80x9d of the cord is performed to activate cord retraction. These types of reel-in mechanisms have certain limitations. For example, an accidental push or pull of such a button may result in accidental cord retraction while the headset is on a user""s head to result in cordage xe2x80x9cwhippingxe2x80x9d of the user""s face. Such an accidental push or pull of this button may very easily occur when the button is in an automobile or on the user. Also, if the reel-in is maintained at a constant tension, the headset may not remain in an ear due to this tension. Additionally, many cords are retracted in prior devices with a strong spring force that many times may injure the user due to the xe2x80x9cwhippingxe2x80x9d action of the cord being retracted in the reel-in mechanism.
A need therefore exists for a hands-free telephone device that alleviates the limitations associated with these prior devices.
Computer Headsets
Headsets have also been used to receive and transmit audio signals between a user and a computer. Typically, the headsets are similar to the headsets used with telephones. Thus, many of the limitations described above with regard to the use of headsets with telephones apply to the use of headsets with computers. While the computer is typically not used in a mobile environment (such as in an automobile), similar problems exist when using a headset with a computer such as (1) placement of the cord and headset when not in use; (2) accidental pushing or pulling of a reel-in button in a cradle used in conjunction with a computer to reel-in the headset and cord used with a computer; and (3) the retraction of the cord into a cradle containing the cord with a strong spring force that may injure the user of a headset with a computer.
A need therefore exists to alleviate these same limitations in using headsets with a computer.
In one embodiment, a headset docking device is provided to alleviate these limitations that includes a headset, a headset dock and a reel activation button. The headset is connected to an audio device by a cord to enable hands-free transmission of audio signals between the audio device and a user of the headset. A headset dock accepts the headset when the headset is not in use by the user. The reel activation button is depressed upon placing the headset in the headset dock to instantaneously retract the cord when the headset is placed in the headset dock.
In another embodiment, an improved hands-free telephone device is provided that includes a telephone having an interface mechanism for transmitting and receiving audio signals and a cradle for receiving the telephone. The cradle is capable of receiving and transmitting audio signals with the telephone through a cradle interface mechanism. The cradle includes a headset, a headset dock and a reel activation button. The headset is connected to the cradle by a cord to enable hands-free transmission and reception of the audio signals between the telephone and the user. The headset dock accepts the headset when the headset is not in use by the user. The reel activation button is depressed when the headset is placed in the headset dock to instantaneously retract the cord into the cradle when the headset is placed in the headset dock.
In still another embodiment, the audio device is a computer that uses the headset docking device described above.
The improved hands-free telephone device therefore alleviates the problems in the past of the cord becoming tangled, the headset being misplaced, or the accidental depression/pulling of a button to activate the retraction of the cord.